


Home for Christmas

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Asian Character, Canon - Anime, Character of Color, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-30
Updated: 2004-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friends [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/scheherezhad/profile)[**scheherezhad**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/scheherezhad/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lunesque/profile)[**lunesque**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lunesque/). Originally posted to the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/smut_yeah/profile)[**smut_yeah**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/smut_yeah/) community.

He runs through the snow that makes him a ghost, making his prints a phantom trail.

He runs in the cold, wanting to lay his head to rest, his limbs buckling in the chill. He wants to stop now. But he dreams of fire.

~*~

Yusuke stares out the frosted windows, his fingertips leaving streaks on the glass.

He dreams of warm arms as the fire sparks behind him.

Two wine glasses wait patiently on the table beside the fireplace. The ice in the bucket has melted, and Yusuke wonders if he'll spend the night alone.

He doesn't see the phantom in the snow.

Kurama can't see anymore. He's not sure if he's even running in the right direction.

But he keeps running.

He thinks of warm arms. He imagines feeding Yusuke dinner as they curl near the fireplace. He imagines sharing wine and the flush creeping into Yusuke's cheeks when he drinks too much.

Then his legs buckle.

_Yusuke_.

~*~

"Kurama," Yusuke whispers. He frowns, closing his eyes. "Where the hell are you?"

_I promise I'll be home_.

_I haven't broken my promises yet._

_Don't worry. We'll be together._

~*~

Kurama's fingers curl in the snow. His breath bleeds into the chill as he shudders.

And when he looks up, he sees light.

~*~

Yusuke turns from the window, shoving his hands in his pockets as he shakes his head. This moment hurts just a little because this was a broken promise.

~*~

"Yusuke ... ."

He slips, the snow wrapping around his face, pulling him beneath the white cold. His limbs are stiff, but he tries to move forward, tries to claw out.

And he tries to cling to the name on his lips.

~*~

Yusuke sighs.

He wonders what happened to Kurama. His heart pauses, and he wonders if his lover is hurt. If his lover is dying. If his lover is dead.

He turns to the window again, chewing on his lower lip. And his hope sees a glimmer in the snow.

He rushes to the door, tearing it open against the snow and the wind, and there, he sees a phantom.

"Kurama!"

He falls in the snow, pushing through the white dunes. His hands grab the white suit, tugs on the freezing body, and he pulls.

"Home," Kurama whispers.

Yusuke wants to kiss him, but he drags him toward the door, wondering why he didn't bring a coat or a blanket.

But home isn't so far anymore.

"Kurama, you kept your promise," Yusuke chuckles, shutting the door and throwing blankets on the shaking man.

He rushes to draw Kurama a bath then falls to his knees in front of Kurama.

Kurama smiles at him. "Not exactly as planned."

Shaking his head, Yusuke steals a kiss and tries to keep Kurama warm.


End file.
